Solve for $x$ : $9x + 1 = 2$
Explanation: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(9x + 1) - 1 = 2 - 1$ $9x = 1$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{1}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{9}$